Konoha's Proud Demon
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Sequel to "Konoha's Runaway Demon". After the Invasion, Naruto returns to Konoha to resume his dreams as Hokage. With a mission up to attack an Important hideout to Orochimaru, he along with Sakura and Sasuke are off to save Gaara, with the aid of a brand-new member to Team Seven of course. But will this Jeopardize their mission. NaruSaku, SasuHina, AnkIru, AyaIno(OCXIno) LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Konoha's Proud Demon

Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thought" _

**"Inner/Demon Talking" **

**_"Inner/Demon Thought" _**

**"Move/Ability Talking" **

**_"Move/Ability Thought" _**

* * *

**Summary: **Sequel to "Konoha's Runaway Demon". After the Invasion, Naruto returns to Konoha to resume his dreams as Hokage. With a mission up to attack an Important hideout to Orochimaru, he along with Sakura and Sasuke are off to save Gaara, with the aid of a brand-new member to Team Seven of course. But will this Jeopardize their mission. NaruSaku, SasuHina, AnkIru, AyaIno(OCXIno) LEMONS!

* * *

**Pairings: **NaruSaku, SasuHina, KakaShizu, AyaIno (OCXIno), IruAnk, JirTsu, KonoHana, ShikaTema, Etc.

**Detail: **Takes place after "Konoha's Runaway Demon".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from "Naruto" except my OC Ayato and the OCs which I will put at the end of every chapter.

* * *

**(Story Begins) **

Konoha… Otherwise known as the Village Hidden In the Leaves.

A prosperous and happy village with no anger whatsoever. At least It was once until Sixteen years ago.

The village was attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox, one of the Tailed Beasts and the most powerful of them all. This monster's power proved to be untameable and unmatched by anyone even by the greatest of villages, Konoha.

That was when Two people stepped In. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha and Yellow Flash, along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the Red Death of Konoha, had teamed up to stop the monster's rampage.

With the two, they managed to put up against the beast, only for so long they could do It.

Eventually, they found a way for them to defeat the monster, but It was at a heavy price. They sealed the beast within a child, their son who would be called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

They sealed the beast Inside of their son, but as a cos they lost their lives, along with Thousands of countless Innocent civilians and Shinobi.

After the attack, Hiruzen Sarutobi the once former Third Hokage of Konoha had taken once again the position as Hokage, fulfilling Minato's and Kushina's promise.

He had planned to keep Naruto being the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki a secret from the village, unfortunately, Danzo Shimura, the head Elder of the Council, had revealed the secret with his ANBU ROOT to tell the rest of the village before Sarutobi could get back.

For that, the hatred against Naruto was born…

Despite his best efforts, the Civilian Council with the exception of Three members had overpowered and outvoted the Shinobi Council Into preventing any of the head Clans of Konoha or their members from the power houses for adopting Naruto Into their Clan, suggesting they could use him as a weapon.

He was left with no other option but to Invent a new rule upon the village. While the current Generation of the time knew of Naruto being the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki, were forced to never tell the younger Generation ever, otherwise the penalty for breaking the "Third's Law" was death.

While this prevented the truth from being linked to the younger Generations, the older ones had found ways of pouring their hatred to their young against Naruto, making lies and keeping them away from him.

As a result, Naruto was forced Into a life of Isolation and pain, no one ever wanted to be near him, never. However, Sarutobi along with Iruka had been Naruto's friends and convinced Naruto to become a Shinobi In order to gain the respect of others.

Thirteen years after Naruto's birth and the Kyuubi attack, he was graduated to become a Genin.

After that, he was placed In a team, consisting of his rival, Sasuke Uchiha, his mentor, Kakashi Hatake, and his Lover and girlfriend, Sakura Haruno.

The road of the life of a Genin was hard and cruel, he was still trying to adjust to the life of a Genin.

He had a mission which led to a battle with Zabuza and Haku, which allowed him to restore hope In the Land of Waves. Then came the Chunin Exams when they fight against Orochimaru, and the Sand Sound Invasion. Then was the battle against Gaara, the Jinchuiki of the One-Tailed Beast. Every fight Naruto went through only made him stronger and more experienced. However, that didn't really help much to gain everyone's respects…

Until the time came…

The time of his Almost-absence. Sakura, who had a crush on Sasuke at one stage, had rejected Naruto on another date the worst way possible. While It may not seem to be reason enough for leaving the village over an upsetting rejection, Naruto had been abused, hated, hurt and Injured by the villagers actions and those he had cared about, like the time Kakashi trained Sasuke Instead of Naruto, and the time Jiraya barley would train Naruto.

His emotions were built up lie a dam, but the more pressure that dam was filling up the more It started to break until finally It broke down to pieces. That water, was the Kyuubi's _Chakra_ which was powered by anger, hurt, sadness and all negative emotions.

Unable to control the Kyuubi's _Chakra_, Naruto was forced to runaway to protect those he cared about, even though It would hurt him the most.

Back at Konoha, Tsunadae had explained about the Kyuubi being Inside of Naruto to the other Rookies who wondered why he would leave. This caused them to second guess themselves and aid In the search teams to bring Naruto back to the Leaf village.

Sakura, who realised her feelings for Naruto, suddenly left the village In search of him.

When Sakura finally found Naruto, she tried to convince him to return but he refused to do so, that's when the rest of Konoha had found him. Refusing to return, Naruto ran away from them but eventually they caught up to him. That's when the Kyuubi took over Naruto's body, using his body to attack his friends, his team, his family, his lover.

The battle was hard, especially power houses like Jiraya and Tsunadae were forced to hold back on Naruto, trying not to kill him by accident. Eventually, the Kyuubi poured enough of It's _Chakra_ In Naruto to the point at which It was prepared to kill In his body.

Sakura, taking a gamble, hugged Naruto and tried to bring him out of his control, which she did.

After returning back to the Leaf village, Tsunadae had confronted with the Council about Naruto, who wanted to banish him form the Leaf village for good. She lost the vote and the support, but she revealed something only a handful of people knew.

She revealed to the Council that Naruto was the some of the Fourth Hokage and was the last of the Namikazes who had the **Kopi** Inside of his eyes which proved to be stronger than the **Sharingan**. Due to this, the Council went back to It's request to banish Naruto, since they would've banish a powerful weapon at their disposal. That was the reason Naruto was never banish form the village.

This news reached throughout Konoha, which lifted the Third's Law which allowed the younger Generation to learn about Naruto's Jinchuriki secret. This didn't have any serious effects other than the younger Generation distrusting the older Generation for lying and forcing their hatred to their young against Naruto for a reason that was out of his power.

Shortly after Naruto awoke from his Coma, he and Sakura started dating, and they were boyfriend and girlfriend form that point onwards.

About a while later, the Chunin exams kicked In allowing both the Sand and Sound villages to enter. Even though they did have a bad past at some point beforehand concerning the last Chunin Exams.

While Naruto and Sakura's relationship started, another began, Sasuke and Hinata who were boyfriend and girlfriend as well.

They met a kid similar to their age from the village hidden In the Sound known as Ayato Usagi Kaze, who was Interested In Ino, who she was Interested Into him.

After passing through the first Two of the exams, they all made It to the finale which was the Third phase which consisted fighting members of Sound. But, behind all of that, was the fact that Sound was working with Orochimaru, and had been planning a second Invasion against Konoha for a little while, using Naruto as their main plan.

It all almost came together before Naruto was awakened from Second coma. After that, Kisame came In and fought Naruto and Sakura In what seemed to be a One-sided battle. If It weren't for Jiraya and Tsunadae, Sakura would've been dead, and Naruto would've died also due to Kisame's mistake of striking him.

And If that wasn't enough, It turned out that Naruto wasn't the last of the Namikaze Clan. Ayato Usagi Kaze, was actually Ayato Usagi Namikaze, a member of the Namikaze Clan when he revealed that he had the **Kopi** bloodline In him.

Shortly after the Invasion, everything returned back to the way It was before. Naruto left for Two and a Half years and gotten stronger.

Which means….

* * *

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Where Naruto Is)

"OH KONOHA! I'M BACK! BELIEVE IT! YEAH!" Naruto Cheered, his voice echoing through the Leaf village.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, It's short but It's the opening Chapter to the new story, "Konoha's Proud Demon".

Hopefully you enjoyed this one.

If you enjoyed these stories I have more to offer for you.

**_Konoha's Runaway Demon. _**

**_Trying To Move On. _**

**_Fairy Worlds. _**

**_Long Lost. _**

**_Journey Of Happiness. _**

**_Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely. _**

**_Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi. _**

These are the stories I have to offer for you.

Oh, and please do review to my stores so I know what I could do to Improve the wording for them.

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW. **

Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


	2. Chapter 2 Two And A Half Years

Chapter 2

Two And A Half Years

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thought" _

**"Inner/Demon Talking" **

**_"Inner/Demon Thought" _**

**"Move/Ability Talking" **

**_"Move/Ability Thought"_**

* * *

**Last Time: **Last time on "Konoha's Proud Demon". After Two and a half years of training, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had finally returned back to the village for training for so long. Will his friends recognize him?

* * *

**(Story Begins) **

* * *

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: With Naruto)

The blond Haired Jinchuriki Jumped from rooftop to rooftop among the buildings of Konoha to arrive down near a park.

He changed a bit. Naruto had still retained his spiky style of his blond hair, but It looked like It was a little bit longer. He wore an orange Jump suit with the Namikaze symbol on the back. It was not baggy like the Jacket he wore years back.

He gave a large smile while walking the streets of Konoha with his arms back, passing every pedestrian as much as possible. Though, no one had recognized him yet since It had been years since he last set foot In Konoha. Plus, It seems they have clamed down a bit during his absence with Jiraya, who must be right now meeting the Hokage.

A lot of people went Inside of Naruto's mind who he wanted to meet after so long. But none of them were as Important to meet other than his pink Haired Girlfriend, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

(Location: Hospital)

In a training room, one Sakura Haruno was studying medical Jutsus which were taught to her by Tsunadae Senju, her mentor.

She kept her hair short, Just like the time after Orochimaru attacked her, Naruto and Sasuke back In the first Chunin Exams. She wore a red zipped up vest, her headband was changed from blue to red. She wore grey pale arm warmers on her elbows and wore leather black gloves, she kept her black shorts but wore a tiny brown pale skirt over them.

_"Sakura! Open the door!"_ Sakura heard the words of her best friend/Tsunadae's assistant, Shizune knocking on the door. The assistant went through the doors and looked at Sakura with a smile on her face.

"I have some good news for you…" She Said, while Sakura gave a confused look. "Naruto came back to the Leaf village not too long ago.".

"Naruto-Kun… Is back?!" Sakura Exclaimed quietly, before a smile crossed her lips.

Immediately, Sakura dropped the book, bending a piece of the page to make sure she wold resume her studies after she meets with Naruto. Sakura then rushed out of the building, but not before taking a quick glance at a bathroom mirror, then rushing out.

Shizune wasn't the least bit surprised of this, she always knew Sakura would be excited since she hadn't seen Naruto In over Two years, and she could expect Sasuke's reaction to be shocked.

Sakura rushed down the streets of Konoha, taking the quickest way to the village's gates as fast as possible.

* * *

(Location: Deep In The Training Forest)

Naruto and Sakura weren't the only ones who had a change of fashion, Sasuke Uchiha, their friend, also changed his looks. He wore a Chunin uniform with a green vest, similar to Shikamaru's Jounin uniform.

Sasuke currently was at the training field, near a river stream where he unsheathed his Katana Kakahsi gave to him, by the stream. His Katana was only unsheathed by a bit, revealing his metal blade before placing back In the sheath.

Even from this far from the entrance of Konoha, Sasuke could feel his Brother in name's _Chakra_ signature, even from this distance.

Sasuke stood up, and looked at the village before him, and Said, "It's been Two and a Half years since we last met Naruto. Sakura has certainly missed you, so did I. It was quite boring without you here, and so many had climbed the ranks.".

Sasuke looked down on his right hand, which clenched. "My hatred and anger towards Itachi had never gone down, and It may never will. But my need of revenge, my need of blood form the traitor has disappeared, but I still vow to take Itachi down, but not the way I first Intended to do so. When we meet Itachi In battle, he will be forced to return to the village where he will face the proper punishment. That Is my Shinobi way." Sasuke Said to himself. He then released his own fingers from the clench.

* * *

(Location: With Naruto)

Naruto who had Just arrived at park In Konoha while walking with his arms behind his back looked around. The area was clear, obviously It was Wednesday which meant everyone was either In class or at work, which made Naruto to have the whole park to himself.

The reason he went here was simple… His old Academy was across him at the other side of the park. The Academy he graduated at a young age. He looked through the wire fences and the steel bars and saw through a window where he could see his old mentor, Iruka, talking to a class full of students while pointing to a chalkboard filled with Shinobi characters and Shurikens and weapons, teaching the next batch about the Shinobi life.

So much had happened over the course of that One year. Mizuki's betrayal shortly after Naruto was denied Genin revealed him what made the villagers truly hate him, that he had the Nine-Tails Inside of him. Gaara, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Sound. A lot had certainly happened to Naruto over the duration of the time since he had become a Genin.

So much had happened In such little time. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage, and the Red Death of Konoha Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. His whole world turned upside down the day he attempted to run away from the Leaf Village.

Naruto felt the presence of a certain Pink-Haired Chunin, before turning around to see Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Naruto-Kun…" Sakura Said, with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know these past Two chapters are short, but I wanted to start this fanfic small at first and the next chapters will be longer.

Also, I had Just edited this chapter a bit, I removed everything I repeated form the last chapter, I know I didn't completely change the chapter but I guarantee the next one will be much better than this chapter. I thought I Just remove everything that I had repeated from the last one.

I have planned to make this Book One of the series so some chapters might be short.

Anyway, I hope you did enjoy.

Enjoying this story so far, I have more to offer.

**_Konoha's Runaway Demon. _**

**_Trying To Move On. _**

**_Fairy Worlds. _**

**_Long Lost. _**

**_Journey Of Happiness. _**

**_Straw Hat Or Nine-Tailed Fox… Choose Wisely. _**

**_Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi. _**

These are stories made by me.

Please review, It'll help me a lot.

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW. **

Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks dudes😊.


End file.
